


Перебор

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Если Дин убивает кого-то, то это наверняка!
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 1





	Перебор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overkill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737862) by Dizzo. 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

– Ё-маё, Дин, что за хрень? – Сэм в шоке уставился на погром в главном зале Бункера – сломанные стулья, опрокинутые столы, перевернутые книжные шкафы и дымящийся кратер в потолке.

– Привет, Сэм, – улыбнулся Дин.

– Дин, – с трудом выговорил Сэм. – Какого черта? Такое впечатление, что в нас угодила бомба!

– Здоровенный паук, Сэм, – откликнулся Дин. – Мерзкий ублюдок свисал с потолка прямо над моим стулом.

Сэм моргнул.

– Все из-за какого-то дурацкого паука? И что с ним стало?

Дин небрежно дунул в ствол гранатомета и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Его больше нет, Сэм – мертв до последнего кусочка.

* * *


End file.
